


Inspired

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [32]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Manager is trying to be creative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspired

**Author's Note:**

> Written during fandot creativity night. Prompt: sparks fly
> 
> Characters belong to John Finnemore.

The Manager sat by the kitchen table, pencil in hand, or more accurately in his mouth, and paper in front of him. His mind was blank. This was harder than he had thought.

"Hm... now let's see. Driver, diver, fiver? You are forever my Driver, ever since I gave you that fiver. No, get it together, you can't write that! Driver, driver, you're such a striver! Yes that can work." He hastily wrote down the words before they could slip his mind.

"You drive all day long, so I think you've earned this song. Cheesy, but it works," the Manager told himself and wrote it down. "Now, what else? I love you, silly-face, even when you don't drive with grace? No! Sparks do fly whenever you drive by? Oh, that's a good one, because they actually do! He'll like that one."

The sound of the front door made the Manager jump and he quickly hid the piece of paper in his jacket pocket. 

"Honey? Are you in here?" The Driver poked his head in to the kitchen.

"Y-y-yes, I am." 

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing," the Manager lied.

"You are up to something, you have that face," the Driver smiled and kissed the Manager's nose.

"This is my normal face."

"Is this for our anniversary this weekend?"

"What, my face?"

"The thing you're hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything."

"You object too hard, dear," the Driver said and chuckled. "But it's fine. I'm going to go upstairs and take a bath. You can finish your thing." 

The second the Driver left the room, the Manager took out the paper again. 

"When you kiss my silly nose, my love for you it always grows."


End file.
